Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Reality
by athletiicharmm
Summary: Just read it! it's really....uh, mind boggling! hai...remember, im an OOTP spoiler! haha!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Unforeseen Reality  
  
Chapter 1: the unexpected happening. Disclaimer: hey, I don't own Harry Potter! Understood?! This is just my own version of it. The only difference is, the characters and the REAL REASON I decided to write this. (Don't ask why) (A/N: Yo, this is my actual first fanfic of Harry Potter! I hope you'll like it! P.s, I just wanna say thanks to trick master, for being the inspiration, and my best friend!! Luv ya! From d'man, athletiicharmm, and to J.K Rowling for her wonderful works of Harry Potter)  
  
Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been sprinting. He had just awoken from a dream, his hands pressed over his face. He sat up, removing a hand from his already sweaty face, and started reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clear focus, lit by a faint, misty orange glow that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamps, outside his window. He breathed hard, trying to remember, to figure out what the dream was. He concentrated, frowning, urging his brain to replay what he had been dreaming about. Slightly, and silently, a dark room was formed into sight, in which the only source of light was a corner of a fireplace. Then, in a swift moment, two dark hooded figures appeared. Dementors? He thought. But, how could they be? They were both carrying some kind of scepter and...and...Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom view, trying to force all the memories that were present in his dream to come out. With all concentration placed into one reason, the figures slowly started to reappear. There were two people; Harry couldn't see their faces because both kept their hoods down, but he could clearly see what they were doing. Both figures were facing each other and were chanting... they whirled their scepters, which were situated at the tip of their fingers, gracefully, which caused colorful rainbow like crystal dusts to come tripling down after it. Then after a few moments, both stood up momentarily, put their scepters back into their pockets, as Harry suspected both had ones behind their hoods, and...and... looked at him. Looked at him, both eyes stared straight into his, which made Harry feel they were piercing him with those menacing stares. Looked at him and... Harry urgently took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and glanced around his room as though expecting someone, or something to pry at him. He then fidgeted slightly when he suddenly heard his cousin Dudley give a large snore, which sounded more like a grunt from the next room. He then shook himself. Was he almost loosing his mind back there? Or was he just being stupid? He couldn't decide. Harry stood up and walked over to his closet, got a hand towel and wiped his face. He then threw it back to the piles of clothes that were under it. It had been one dry and wheezing day in August, with nothing particularly unusual happening. Of course, for the pass few months, nothing unusual ever happened. He should have known better to fret on this stupid dream of his, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help it if all the memories of the last months of his fourth year in Hogwarts came flooding back to him. He couldn't help it if he remembered Cedric, lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him, lifeless, when Wormtail pierced his arm, and when the death eaters returned. And worst of all, he couldn't help it if the high, cold voice appeared. That cold, chilling voice...the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry clutched his scar at the sudden pain it produced. Harry Potter, a skinny boy of fifteen was what you don't call normal. Harry Potter was in fact, as everybody would know, a wizard. Bright green eyes, under his untidy black hair, you would never suspect him to be of that kind. But, then again, looks can be deceiving. For you see, situated on his forehead, is a lightning-bolt scar. It was this scar in fact, which made Harry even more peculiar than being just a wizard. And because of this scar, Harry was cast into an invisible world of rejection and admiration. Friends and foes. But now, he lived like what any normal fifteen year old would. Harry looked around and finally rested his gaze on his snowy owl, Hedwig, who was asleep. Or so he thought. A smile gently played on the corners of his lips as he saw Hedwig, awakening, and ruffling her feathers in the process. Feeling a bit light hearted, he turned his gaze outside the view, his window provided for him and went over. Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable village street that would be expected to look in the earliest hours of a Saturday morning. So innocent, and yet, completely horrid. Removing his hand from his scar, Harry returned glumly back on the bunk of his bed. The window reminded him of the time he escaped, and Ron, helping him do it, together with his older twin brothers, Fred and George. Thinking of Ron then hit a nerve. Harry then realized; or remembered rather, that he wasn't in contact with both Ron and Hermione that summer. On the contrary, he wasn't in contact with anyone from the wizarding world that summer! His small bit of happiness began to decline as he thought of Ron and Hermione. Even Hagrid hasn't written to him, but of course, he would have probably guessed that Hagrid would be too busy to send him a letter, for the sake of his mission Dumbledore appointed him. He slumped on his pillows and looked around. Nearly everything in his room was in a mess. Rolls of parchment lay scattered under the cage of his owl; his Firebolt and cauldron peeked up slightly under his half-closed trunk, inks and quills spread luminously from under his bed. He sighed. He would sooner or later have to fix this up. And it would have to be now. But, he had to ask himself, how come nobody in the wizarding world has ever sent word on what was happening? Where was Sirius? Surely he would have even wanted to check if he was all right. Even if it WAS just to check on his present situation. Harry started to feel angry. How could they have forgotten him? Wasn't he the one that they were supposed to protect? He didn't want to sound arrogant but he couldn't help thinking those. And most importantly, didn't they even remember his birthday? He stood up, anger welling in him. Forgetting what he was supposed to do, he returned back to the window, folded his arms and let out an angry sigh. Just two more weeks before he returned to his real home, and two more weeks he had to endure before he could achieve it. Two more weeks...two depressingly long weeks before he could return to the wizarding world. And of course, to the castle: HOGWARTS. It had taken him a while to realize that he had been staring at the street for a while now, his thoughts swimming in his mind, but other than that, He was staring at something else. A someone rather... he squinted his eyes at the figure. Who was this mysterious person? The sun hasn't risen up fully yet, so it was useless to stare at someone and figure who they are in the dark. He didn't dare get his wand and use a spell, for fear of being in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. The best thing he could do at that time was wave, and force a painful smile to that stranger, hoping it was not an enemy. Glints of light illuminated a bit of the stranger's face, and Harry could see that he, or whoever it was, was smiling back. A friend, he supposed, as he turned away. But wait, he thought as he stopped in his tracks, why would somebody be up this early and stay outside his bedroom window? He turned his eyes back to the curve where the person was standing, and unlike before, the person wasn't there. Harry removed his glasses, wiped it at put it back on. Was he just hallucinating back there? No. It wasn't a hallucination. It happened. The person was there, or at least, supposed to be. He looked around all of Privet Drive, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone walking away. Unfortunately, there was no one in sight. He stopped and decided to ponder this unlikely happening in the morning, when everybody was awake. He planned on catching the last few hours available of sleep for strength to keep on thinking. He turned away from the window, walked swiftly towards his bedside table, not minding his surroundings, and started yawning. Before he went back to bed, he took one last glance at Hedwig and was startled to see it's round eyes shining brightly at something near the door. He looked at the direction his owl was staring at and was shocked to see the man he had been looking for. He couldn't believe his eyes. He stood up, gapping. It was his professor, well, used to be. Professor Lupin. "Professor!" Harry almost shouted, if not by the quickness of Prof. Lupin's hands by muffling his mouth. "Shh. don't shout," said professor Lupin as he removed his hand from Harry's mouth, "we don't want to wake up the muggles now, don't we?" he smiled. "N-no. uh," said Harry; dumbstruck at what happened. "How are you Harry? It's been a long time," Lupin said, smiling, while taking a seat at the foot of Harry's bed. It took a while for Harry to return to his senses and answer him. Well, he was supposed to answer him. "Professor! Why are you here? Wha- what's happening in the magic world now? How are Ron and Hermione and Sirius and Fred and George and—" "Whoah, slow down Harry. One question at a time. But," he said as he looked around Harry's exceptionally messy room," I may have to answer your question when we get out of here." That sentence intrigued Harry on what he meant by 'out of here'. "What do you mean Professor?" He asked him. "I am here Harry, to bring you back to the world we know." Lupin simply stated. Home... Harry thought. He is here, now. Here to bring me back home... "Now Harry, if you don't mind," said Lupin, interrupting his circle of thoughts, "we should likely start to get going when the sun is still hiding." Lupin held up his wand and said a spell. In an instant, his trunk, his Firebolt, everything seemed to be packed and accounted for. Lupin then uttered another spell, which affected the window to be like a tunnel. Wide and open. Harry stared at him unsure. "Now, Harry, shall we go?'' "Er-"he said, not sure on what he was supposed to do. Lupin looked at him expectantly, and then motioned Harry to his Firebolt. At that point, Harry understood. "But Professor, how will you travel?" "I have my own broom. Don't worry." "But my trunk and Hedwig—" "I'll be the one to bring them. Now, shall we leave?" Lupin said smiling, and gesturing to the wide tunnel-looking window. "But what will Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia—" "I've written a letter to them. They won't get suspicious." As assuring as Lupin was, Harry still wasn't sure. "Well, ok then." He finally said, after taking his wand out of his drawer. Harry decided to leave the rest to him. Being sleepy as he was, it was useless to start asking questions. He mounted his broom and took off from his bedroom. Harry almost forgot how it felt to be in the air. He shot one look at Lupin, saying another spell to perhaps, enchant his trunk. Thinking that it would only be a second, Harry zoomed across the clear dark horizon. He very much missed flying, and the exciting game of Quidditch. He looped around, the dawn air whipping his untidy black hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. He thought of going for another spin when he heard a voice calling him. He whirled, facing Professor Lupin, who was trying to catch up with him. "Now Harry, "he said, gasping for breath, "Don't do that! Were supposed to keep quiet!" "Sorry..." he muttered. "Where are we heading to anyway?" "To the Burrow." "To Ron's?" he asked. "Of course, who else?" he answered, as both started to depart to the Burrow, "I really think you would want to be with them, isn't that right?" "Well..." "What's the matter?" asked Lupin, anxiously. "Nothing." He quickly replied. He didn't want to be explaining on what happened that summer, especially since no one was in contact with him. Both kept on flying, no one spoke a word to anyone for the past few minutes, then hours. Then, after what seemed like forever to Harry, Lupin announced "We'll be there in ten minutes...just as well it's getting light..." with a gesture towards, on what seemed like the main road. A faint pinkish light was visible along the horizons to the east. As both were flying lower, Harry could see dark patchworks of fields and large clumps of trees. Later, small village rooftops were seen near the clearing. "Best not be too close..." started Lupin, "to avoid muggle sightings." "Yeah..." he aimlessly agreed. After another minute or so, they arrived at the Burrow. "Touchdown..." Harry mutely whispered, as both reached the ground. "Huh? Did you say anything Harry?" "No." Lupin looked at him uneasily. Finally, the last of the sun's rays came out, causing a wide array of brilliant red trails gleaming through the trees. "Er," said Harry, breaking the silence, "shouldn't we go in now?" "Oh! Right, come on then Harry, follow me..." said Lupin, shaking his head a bit, and lead the way to the Weasley's front door. Half way through the front yard, Harry heard a familiar voice, shouting his name. "HARRY!" he squinted at the doorstep. On it was his friend, the bushy- haired Hermione, and beside her, slumped and asleep, was his best friend Ron. If Harry didn't feel so disdainful, he would've ran over to them and started talking to them excitedly. But for now, all he could manage was a weak smile and a muttered 'hi'. Hermione shook Ron up roughly. After a few ineffective times, Ron finally woke up. "'S time already?" he asked, his tone sleepy. "Ron, Harry's here!" shouted Hermione, while running towards Harry, who was rubbing his eyes. That woke Ron up completely. He glanced around as quickly as he could and spotted Harry walking behind Professor Lupin. He stood up and went over. "Harry! Good to see you mate!" Ron greeted, while giving him a big grin. "Yeah, good to see you guys too." Said Harry, apprehensively. "Well, now shouldn't we take this conversation inside?" Professor Lupin said, beckoning them to the door, "I believe Harry here is a bit tired from our journey last night." "Ok, Professor" said Hermione. "Come on Harry, you're sleeping with me, in my room." "Obviously Ron! He knows where he's sleeping! You don't expect him to be staying with Ginny and me, don't you?!" Hermione shot back, as they went quickly inside and bolted the door. Lupin, as he did the previous night, conjured a spell and in an instant, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage appeared magically. Hedwig still had her head under her wing. "Now, why don't you three head up to Ron's room? I expect you would want to catch up with each other." Lupin suggested as he went to the kitchen. "Alright then. Harry?" Ron asked, as he looked at him straight in the eye. Harry managed a feeble nod and started walking, carrying his trunk. "I'll help you Harry," said Ron, lifting the other part of the trunk. Hermione carried Hedwig's cage. They were almost there when suddenly; a loud clash, bang and thump were heard. "Don't mind it Harry. It's just the old ghoul we have in the attic," assured Ron, "it's always doing that to wake us up." "Oh." Was all Harry could manage to say. Finally, they arrived at the door of Ron's bedroom. "Still remember it Harry?" Ron asked. "Certainly." He replied. How could anyone forget his room? From tip to bottom, it was plaid orange. And in every corner, a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudely Cannons, were placed. It was really unforgettable. Hermione opened the door, and sure enough, it stayed just as Harry expected it to be. Ron and Harry carried Harry's trunk inside. They both dropped the heavy-weighted trunk, which thundered, heavily on his bedroom floor, awaking Pigwidgeon, which was just about as dumb as anyone could have ever done. The moment the floor shook, Pigwidgeon screeched a high and particularly annoying shriek. Harry, Ron and Hermione constantly covered their ears. Even Hedwig threw Pigwidgeon a face of disgust, as she flapped around her cage, trying to find a way out from that horrible noise. After a moment or so, Pigwidgeon cooled down and started zooming about happily in his cage. Ron went over, looking crossly at him and started shouted. "You stupid little git! How could you be so small and yet be so annoying?!"  
  
"Ron! Quit it! We've had much noise as it is already!" snapped Hermione. "Oh yeah? And referring to whom, I might ask?" replied Ron hotly. "Hey, won't you two just shut up!" said Harry, fuming. That shut Ron and Hermione up. Both looked at him in a 'sorry' manner. "Look," said Harry, as he slumped down on Ron's bed, "I've really had a tiring night, so if you two don't mind, just shut it!" he added furiously. Ron and Hermione faced each other, and then, returned their glance back to Harry. Hermione took a seat on Ron's chair and inhaled a deep breath. "Harry, We're really very sorry for not ever writing to you. It's not because we've forgotten about you," she said, looking at Ron, "it's just that, Dumbledore appointed us for a very needed task, and he told us to temporarily stop writing to you to protect you from, you know..." she apologized, turning her head down. "Yeah Harry. I'm so sorry mate. I tried to write you and all that, really I did but..." said Ron, looking down. Harry didn't know what to say. All this time, when he thought he was becoming a no one again... he sat up and glanced at Hermione, and then to Ron. "Hey, guys," he said, his tone softening, "I'm sorry... I didn't know that you—" "That's ok Harry," said Hermione, looking up at him again. Harry could see tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them and smiled. "Yeah Harry." Said Ron, smiling again. No matter what had happened, Harry couldn't stay mad at them for a long time. Just then, a loud bang issued from the door. The three of them turned around and saw Fred and George. "Blimey! What was that racket? Isn't the ghoul getting a bit cranky now?" said Fred, smiling. He then spotted Harry. "Oi! Look George, it's Harry!" he said as he nudged George, who was still yawning. "'Arry?" George said, as he opened his eyes. He grinned widely. "Hey Harry! Good to finally see you!" George greeted. "Yeah Harry! How are you? Ready to return to Hogwarts?" asked Fred. "Of course he is, Fred! He doesn't want to be staying with those overweight and wiry muggles now, right Harry?" George replied, idiotically. "Oh right, duh George!" said Fred, smacking his forehead absurdly. "Like duh Fred!" their little 'fanatic' brought laughter to the three. Fred and George looked at each other triumphantly. "There," said Fred, "you're all finally smiling. "Thanks, you two." Said Harry. "Yeah, Fred, George." Followed Hermione, flashing both of them a grateful smile. "Aw, shucks," said Fred, pretending to feel embarrassed, "it was nothing." "Yeah, really." said George, acting as if he was blushing. "Hey, Fred," asked Ron, "How did you know we were up here?" "It's so obvious," said Fred, "when we Apparated—" "You know how to Apparate already?" Asked Harry, astonished. "Yeah, they past their test, um, about, last week?" said Hermione, looking at Fred, uncertain. "About three weeks ago, Hermione," said Fred, as if it was the most glorious occasion in his whole life. "Yeah, I could never forget it." Continued George, looking misty-eyed. "Hey, would you two quit the act already? You're making me gag." Asked Ron, pretending to feel queasy. "Oh, Ron," the twins said, "your so HURTFUL!" they added, performing a 'depressing' panorama. That broke the Harry, Ron and Hermione up completely. The merriment of the three was more than they could bear, so Fred and George laughed along. After a few moments, the group calmed down and resumed their conversation. "So Fred," asked Hermione, "how did you know we were here?" "Hey, George," said Fred, turning to his twin, "How DID we know they were up here?" he asked, forming another grin. "Come on, were serious." Said Harry. "It's really simple," both said in unison, "Lupin" "Oh." Chorused the three. "Hey Ron, where is Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry. "Mum? Oh, she's in the—oof!" Ron couldn't continue because Hermione nudged him hard, in the ribs. "She's at--at the Ministry," continued Hermione, "helping Mr. Weasley." She said, giving Ron a defiant stare. "Y-yeah, right, right." Agreed Ron, nursing his ribs. Harry looked at Fred and George, who were looking a bit uncomfortable. "Y-yeah Harry! Hermione's right! Mum's at the Ministry!" said Fred. "Yup! At the Ministry! With Dad!" persisted George. Harry stared at them. He then shrugged. "Ok then" Harry merely answered. "Hey, why don't we all go down and have breakfast?" suggested Hermione. "I believe we are all famished?" "Yup! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go down!" and with that, Ron swung open his bedroom door, only to find Professor Lupin standing in front of it. Apparently, he went up to inform them that breakfast was ready. "Well," said Lupin, placing his hand down, which was supposed to knock on the door, "I just wanted to notify you that breakfast is served." "Thanks Professor." They chorused, and with that, Fred and George apparated downstairs, together with Lupin. "I hate it when they do that!" said Ron. "Don't be bothered by that Ron, I'm sure you're going to get accustomed to it" said Hermione gaily. Harry looked at his two best friends and beamed. It was really good to be back at the Burrow. "Hey, why don't we get down now? Before Fred and George finish with what's left of our breakfast." Stated Harry. And with that, the three of them went downstairs, towards the kitchen. He, Ron and Hermione arrived at the kitchen, only to find Ginny, Fred, George and Professor Lupin already seated. "Harry!" greeted Ginny, "you're here!" "Yeah, nice to see you too Ginny." He responded. Harry then took a seat alongside Fred, while Ron took his seat in front of him, Hermione, beside Professor Lupin. Harry then became aware of a vacant chair right next to Professor Lupin. He peered over Fred's shoulder. "Uh, Fred, who's taking that seat?" he curiously asked. "Oh! Didn't Professor Lupin tell you? Sirius is here!" "Sirius? Where is he?" he eagerly glimpsed around the kitchen. "'Spect he's outside," said George, helping himself with marmalade. "Yeah, y'know, looking 'round." Said Ron, drinking his mug of juice. "Honestly! Don't you two have any table etiquette?" said Hermione, in a criticizing manner. "Nope." Both answered her. Harry grinned, while Hermione heaved a sigh. "I didn't think so." She commented. Ginny suppressed a chuckle. "Hey, why aren't you eating yet Harry?" asked Ginny, twirling around to look at him. "Here," she said, offering him a platter of pancake along with bacon, "You should start eating now, before they gulp down the whole meal." "Thanks," said Harry, gratefully accepting the dish. "No problem." Retorted Ginny. Then, the rear door of the kitchen swung open, exposing a shaggy black dog. "Sirius!" bellowed Harry, standing up which caused him knocking down his goblet of orange juice. The black dog looked at him, and pleasantly bounded over. In a second the Animagus, Sirius Black, returned back to his original form. "Harry!" he happily called, or wolfishly yelled out. "How are you? Those muggles aren't mistreating you, are they?" he carried on. "No Sirius." Harry replied, while Sirius took his seat alongside Lupin. Harry then noticed that the mess he had earlier created had been cleaned. He then spotted that Fred was inserting his wand back into his rear pocket. He redden when he remembered his little mishap. "Sorry," he mumbled, sitting back down. "I guess I was a bit too restless..." "Nah, don't worry about it mate," assured Ron, "but you better be careful next time. Mum won't be too satisfied with an orange juice stain." "Yeah, she'll be running around, hassling us again on being 'tidy'." Said George. "Why don't you two just act grown-up? If your older brother's were here..." Said Fred, mimicking Mrs. Weasley's high-pitched tone. "Don't act like that boys," said Sirius, helping himself to a bowl of fried eggs, "If I were Molly, I'd possibly feel the same way." "Yeah, ever since Percy walked out on us." Said Ginny. "Walked out? Said Harry, startled at what Ginny brought up to date. "Yeah. Dad and Percy had a quarrel—" "I don't really think it's a quarrel George. It's more like an argument." Said Lupin thoughtfully. "A childish one at that." Remarked Sirius. "An argument about what?" Harry inquired. "Oh, things at the Ministry." Answered Fred. "Yeah, you know Percy. Always acting so stuck up." Commented George. "We've tried to talk to him," said Ginny, "but all he ever told me was that he doesn't want to return home to a family who hardly understands him." "Oh, I've been doing a little visiting to Percy myself," said Lupin, "and I think what the poor child needs is a bit of R and R. You know, about what happened last year to Barty Crouch." "Seems he's doing fine too." Remarked Hermione. "You think?" Ron asked. "Yeah. I visited the Ministry two days ago." Hermione responded. "Hey Hermione," Harry abruptly asked, "How long have you been here?" "Well, about, last month or so?" She said, nodding considerately. "Yeah, you've been here for quite a long time Hermione." Said Sirius. "And it has been fun." Added Ginny happily. "I agree with that Ginny." settled Hermione, giving her a warm smile. Harry noticed that Ron looked quite a bit taken abash by what he saw. He swiftly busied himself by slicing toasts of bread. "So you guys have been bonding?" said Harry, smirking. Hermione just presented him with an amused grin. Apart from Ron, who, Harry saw, had been flushing a bit. Mainly, and usually, red in the ears. He then slanted his head slightly, as a gesture that he was a bit bewildered by how Ron had reacted. But seeing how his action wasn't attracting anyone's attention, he shrugged and resumed his partially- finished meal. About fifteen minutes after, the cluster had ended their 'straightforward' meal and had started cleaning-up. With the help of magic, naturally, the spotlessly clean kitchen had been, well, sterilized and sanitized in just a few seconds. "Well, that didn't take us long." Said Lupin, referring to Fred and George, who were earlier squabbling as to 'who gets to wash the dishes'. "Yeah, I have to agree with that," said Fred, happily, "I mean, I never was really a fan on cleanliness, until today." "Oh yeah right. Who, in their right mind, would ever believe a trouble maker like you?" said George humorously. "Oh yeah! Right!" said Fred. "Right on! But..." said George, his face lightening up, "Hey, are you--?" "Yep! I know what you're thinking!" said Fred, excitedly. The twins grinned mischievously at each other and, in a second, apparated to their room. "Uh, oh. I bet I know what they're up to." Said Ron, smiling at Ginny. "Yeah." She smiled back. "What?" Hermione and Harry asked them perplexed. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Both said in a definite attitude. "Those trouble makers" sighed Sirius. "They'll never change," Prolonged Lupin. He then looked at Sirius in the eye, "Sound familiar?" he added, with a grin. Sirius returned his smile and nodded roguishly. "Hey everybody, Mrs. Weasley's coming back!" announced Hermione, who earlier went to the family lounge and looked at their 'grandfather clock'. "Really? Excellent. I've been wanting to speak with Molly urgently." Said Lupin, wiping his hands on a washcloth. "Is she arriving? Or still traveling?" asked Sirius. "She's arriving, oh! Let me rephrase that," said Hermione, glancing back at the clock, "She's here!" "Mum!" called Ginny, sprinting happily towards the front door. Mrs. Weasley came inside as Ron, Harry and Hermione followed Ginny. "Ginny, dear, hello." Said a familiar voice of plump, Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley" acknowledged Hermione "Hi mum." "Hello Ron, Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley, placing her handbag down and taking a seat. She then saw Harry and smiled. "Harry, it's good you're here already. Did you arrive safe?" "Yeah Mrs. Weasley" said Harry, smiling. "That's good to know. By the way, where are Lupin and Sirius?" she asked them. "Where here Molly." Said Lupin, coming out of the kitchen, closely followed by Sirius. "Hello Molly how's Arthur?" "Oh, he's doing fine. The same—uh, business in the Ministry." She said as she cast Sirius a 'Think twice' gaze, as she stood up and placed her hands in her left rear pocket. Sirius nodded and gave Harry a weak smile. "By the way, where are Fred and George?" She warily asked. "They're upstairs—"said Ron. "In their room," continued Ginny. "Doing 'You-know-what'" both said. "Oh no," she sighed, "Not the Weasley Wizard Wheezes again." Mrs. Weasley said as she actually showed displeasure in what she took notice of. "That's right mum," Ron said. "Didn't I tell them that it is prohibited, no, FORBIDDEN to do those practical jokes?" "You did mum, but," said Ginny as she sat down. "Some things never change Molly." Grinned Sirius. "Well, I suppose so," she said, as she slightly calmed down. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here are your letters for your fifth year in Hogwarts, dear." Mrs. Weasley continued as she reached over her handbag and took out three Hogwarts-sent letters. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" said Hermione reaching over to take her epistle. "Yeah, thanks!" Harry said in the usual grateful tone. "Yeah mum!" agreed Ron. "Your all welcome dears." Smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Your letter is with me Ginny," she reassured her deflated-looking daughter. "Oh! Ok then." She joyfully responded. "Hey mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley to buy all of these stuff?" Ron asked after scrutinizing his letter. "Oh, tomorrow afternoon." She finally said. Then, suddenly, a crack was heard and the group spun around to see Fred and George Weasley wiping 'dirt' or whatever it was on their shoulder. Both looked and smiled. "Mum! Good to see you!" said Fred, in a civilized manner. "Yes! Jolly good! Will you be joining us for our midday tea?" said George, also in the amusing brogue. "Oh, you two just stop it." Said Mrs. Weasley firmly, trying to get a hold of a grin taking over her. Lupin, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry stiffened a giggle. "Sorry Mum." Said Fred, grinning. "Yeah Mum." "Well then, what were you two rabble-rousers doing, in your room, on a day like this?" she asked them circumspectly. "Well, you know. Homework." Both said. She eyed them an 'are-you-sure' look, and sighed. "Now we all know that that is the most common thing you've done all summer, isn't that right boys?" she sardonically declared. "Right Mum! By the way," Fred said, taking a glance around the room, " where's dad?" "Well, he- he's still at the Ministry." She replied. "Oh yeah!" said Fred hurriedly, and slapping his forehead, "I forgot." "So, where are our letters for our LAST year at Hogwarts?" asked George. "They're in my handbag dear." "Ok, "said George, opening Mrs. Weasley's handbag and locating their familiar letters from Hogwarts, "Aha!" he exclaimed, waving the letters in his hand, "I found them! Here you go Fred." George said, tossing Fred's letter to him. "Got it!" Fred said, catching it, crumpling it in the process. "Well mum, love to stay and chat and all, but we really must set off." Said George, back in his phony accent. "Oh, yes, he's right of course, so we best be starting on our way." Fred said, copying George's tone. "But—"objected Mrs. Weasley. But she was too late and with a crack, the twins were gone. "Oh, those two are quite bothersome." Said Hermione. "No they aren't, they're really fun" said Ginny. "I want to be like them." She thoughtfully said. "Ginny, you better be sure of what you wish." Said Hermione sassily. "Yeah, I know." Ginny replied. Then, Lupin cleared his voice. "Uh, Molly, I really have something I, I mean we," he said as Sirius shot him a fleeting look," want to speak to you about, uh, regarding the Ministry. Oh! Also about Dumbledore's 'orders' on you-know-what. " "Oh! Really, then," Mrs. Weasley stated, while she looked around them. Getting the message, Ron spoke up. "Hey, "said Ron, "Why don't we plan on what to buy tomorrow? I mean, I saved some Knuts, and Sickles and a bit of Galleons during the summer." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh! That's a splendid idea! Come on, let's go to your room." Hermione agreed. Harry and Ginny got the message and the four of them started heading towards Ron's orange- marked room. After a few minutes of walking on the flights of stairs, they first arrived at Ginny's door, where she announced that she was going to practice a bit of light magic, and went in her room. After another few minutes, Ron's door came into view, and the three of them went inside. "So, Hermione," said Harry, taking a seat on Ron's bunk, "What have you been doing the past few weeks? Reading, 'Magical Cures for Magical Purposes?'" he asked, teasingly. "Ha ha ha, very funny Harry." Hermione retorted, sitting on Ron's chair. Ron strode over to his window, and leaned, facing both his best friends. "Hey Harry, want a game of quidditch?" Ron suddenly asked, looking out the window. Harry and Hermione stared at his sudden change of tone. "Uh, sorry I asked. I expect you're still a bit tired from your trip, right?" Ron quickly addressed. "Ron--" said Harry. "Nah, sorry I mentioned it. Just forget what I asked. That was mighty selfish of me." Ron acknowledged in one breath. Harry and Hermione looked at him unsure. "Uh, Ron," said Hermione standing up and treaded over to him, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Ron quickly said, jerking Hermione's hand that was hanging lightly over his shoulder. Harry looked at both of them and smiled. It was good to see his friends again. It was good to be back at the Burrow. And it was good to be back to the wizarding world. "Hey guys, what are we going to buy tomorrow?" asked Harry, snapping both Ron and Hermione's attention back to him. "Oh, yes, that. Well, my parents gave me a bit of spending money, which I haven't touched yet." Said Hermione. "I've been thinking to use them for Crookshanks' needs." "Where is it?" asked Harry, wondering why he hadn't seen the cat at all. "Oh, the usual. Out in the garden. Chasing gnomes. The like." Said Ron, carelessly. "Oh." Harry said. "By the way, I...I have something to tell to you both..." but his words were drawled by a long screech, though not as annoying, by Hedwig and no one heard what Harry mentioned. "How many owls are going to scream like that all day?" said Ron, irritated a bit. "Ron, birds don't scream, they screech." Hermione corrected him. "Oh, right, they screech. Honestly, when will I learn the proper words?" Ron sarcastically said. Harry snickered. "Oh, whatever. Honestly Ron, you're the only person I know who gets mixed up on which words to choose." Hermione shot back. "Hey, let's quit it ok?" said Harry, grinning, forgetting what he was about to inform them. "Oh, ok then. Im sorry I even bothered." Said Hermione; resuming the same position she was when she was seated. "Yeah, hey Harry, any plans—"but he was cut short when a large, owl, bearing the Hogwarts crest tapped on the window. Ron opened it and allowed the owl to drop the letter inside. After the owl's departure, Hermione picked up the letter, observing that no name had been placed, and opened it. She read it hastily and in a second, shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Harry, you wouldn't believe this, Ron and I are Prefects!" "What??!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, joining Hermione. After a few minutes, both stared at each other, awe-struck. "You—"said Harry, directing it to Ron. "Me—"said Ron. "You're a prefect!" shouted Hermione. "No way..." said Ron, disbelievingly. "Of course! Congratulations you two!" Harry hailed, feeling both jealousy and happiness. Just then, Fred and George suddenly appeared with Fred, holding a letter, without bearing the Hogwarts Crest.  
  
(A/N: Whooh! That was so tiring! But I'm glad I made it through my first chapter!! I hope to get some good reviews soon! Hey, by the way, if you ever have some comments or suggestions, feel free to write it down! I would enjoy any comment, even if their sooo hurtful! ^-^ Well, then, im gonna start on my new chapter, 'The Return To Diagon Alley'. Hei, trick_master, hope you enjoy this! And to diam, EEEIIIYYYAAAKKKZZZZ!!!! Yo, to all my Partz, Let's play basket again k??!! Yeah! Well then I better start writing soon! Always, ATHLETIICHARMM! (*^_^*))  
  
WARNING: COPYRIGHTS RESERVED, 2004. NGEK! JOKE JOKE JOKE! (Preview on what's up next chap!: Then, Harry turned around the corner of that unfamiliar street, to find out what was waiting for him the other side. In a blink of an eye, a pain coursed through his scar. Harry's scream was heard in the distance and Harry saw what he had been dreading the most.) 


	2. Ther Return To Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: The Return To Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Gets?! That first chapter was just a start for the REAL adventure! Enjoy! (A/N: Hey, thanks for all your comments! I really appreciate it hey, just a reminder, about your comments and all, I would just like to REMIND you that that was just the first chapter!! But at least it showed me that you really want me to continue!! Thanks again guys! Hope for more good reviews soon! P.s I'm an OOTP spoiler! Haha! By the way, this chapter would be much shorter than the last.)  
  
It was really very weird for Fred and George to appear looking, er--, very serious. Both strode over, towards Harry and handed him the letter. "Er, what's up?" Harry asked, looking uncomfortable. "Uh, here you go mate. It...it just arrived." Said George. "Yeah, when we were looking for our tongue-tricking teasers, we found it on the windowsill." Said Fred. Harry wondered what the heck the tongue- tricking teasers could possibly be. He decided not to ask them, for his and Ron and Hermione's sake—uh safety. He looked at the letter and saw big bold letters written in a neat handwriting.  
' TO MR. HARRY POTTER, THE BURROW' "Er, "said Harry, looking for a clue to who the sender could be. Finally, he gazed up and glanced at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be troubled by the sudden appearance of the mysterious letter. "Uh, that's not another one of your jokes, huh?" Ron asked nervously, looking at Fred and George. "No way!" Fred said. "I think he's right Ron, that handwriting seems to be better than his, I must quite say." Hermione commented. Fred looked at her with a damaged expression. "I didn't mean that to hurt you Fred!" Hermione reassured him, smiling nervously. "Hey, whatever it is," said George, changing the subject, "We better find out who sent this letter to him." He stated, shifting his gaze on Harry. But Harry wasn't listening. Amidst all the curiosities and confusions, Harry felt something else. A strange power... a strange feeling. And it felt it like its source was from the unknown letter. He felt himself sweating, shivering ever so slightly from that appalling sensation. He felt wobbly and unstable; he flopped back on Ron's bed, and gulped in an abundance of air. Not wanting to alarm the group, he wiped a sweat, which was starting to dispense, and started opening the letter. To his (and the group's) surprise, he saw that the letter was empty. "Empty?" Fred finally spoke up, as he went over. "It was just a joke." Said George, breathing a sigh of utmost relief. Hermione and Ron looked at each other worriedly. "Empty?," Hermione repeated. "How could that be empty? I...I felt It." Said Hermione, facing the base, looking troubled. Harry glanced at her, surprised. She must've felt that...that same thing. Harry thought. As he was just about to speak up he saw Ron, with a look, he knew so well. A look of utter distress. He gazed at the same thing where Ron had been staring at, and he too, had been shocked to say anything. Ron bellowed, as the group froze rigid in their spaces. "LOOK! LOOK! THE LETTER! THE PARCHMENT! IT'S, IT'S—"but Harry couldn't take notice of Ron's dialogue for at that moment, he felt himself shaking tremendously hard and in a flash slumped down, solid on Ron's bedroom floor. After a few minutes, Harry stirred instinctively and had enough strength to release one eye open and see what the heck occurred. He yanked open his eyes and was thunderstruck at what perceived his sight. Harry was no longer at the burrow, but in an Alley. An old one at that. He stood up wearily and started to look around, to find anybody he knew that would help him get out of this wretched nightmare. Seeing that nobody was there, he considered the thought of walking around, than to make him an easy prey for, uh, non-humane things. Two broken windows hung heavily on a banister, with only inches before plunging down to the dirty and bedraggled street. Rats and black cats scurried swiftly away, leaving trails of dirt around that path. Harry swallowed hard, trying not to panic, and assuring himself that someone would find him, -- eventually. "Uh, hello..." He asked, as he heard a loud creak, from a distance. He walked faster, taking out his wand—if only he could find it. He frantically rummaged his robe, nothing! Harry was starting to panic, quickening his pace. He clasped his hands together and groaned drearily. After what seemed like hours of walking around, trying to find a single living soul, Harry turned on a corner and sat down on a block of what seemed to be remnants of an old tower. He wiped his dirty hands across his sweaty face and placed his head in between his folded limbs. Then suddenly, as Harry started to feel drowsy, he heard a noise. He swiftly twirled his head around, desperate to know where those drones and hums were coming from. "Hey!" Harry started, jumping up to his feet, "Hey! Anybody there? Hello?! Anybody?" he hopefully declared. He cleared his thoughts from anything that would prevent him from hearing, or understanding who or what were making those commotions. In a few seconds, he heard a voice. "'Rry..." he squinted harder, trying to understand. "'Arry..." he followed the voice, trying to understand what it was saying. He walked rapidly, following the voice. Then, he heard it. "HARRY POTTER..." he stopped swiftly in his tracks. He started sweating more, his heart beating quicker as he gulped. Did... did it just say... Harry Potter? He decided not to continue, for fear of finding the owner of the voice. But he couldn't stop himself. Something or someone is calling him...he couldn't turn away, no matter how hard he tried. Finally, he gave up, and did what his feet wanted. He continued to follow the voice. As the voice grew louder, his pace grew quicker. His fear began to waver, but his curiosity developed. He really wanted to find out who owned the voice! Twisting and turning through the alley's unknown streets, he hoped he would find the possessor of the tone of voice intriguing him to carry on. He grew nearer; yes the voice was getting louder. Loud enough that Harry started hearing other words being said, other than his name. Harry wondered what he would find when he got there, if he got there. He was really growing very tired of all the walking, running, sprinting and jogging he has done. Finally, of what seemed to be forever, he felt as if in just a minute, he would see what it was behind the closed doors. He breathed hard, heart thumping and his throat, which seemed to get stuck in the middle. Then, after a few moments of deafening minutes, Harry turned around the corner of that unfamiliar street, to find out what was waiting for him the other side. In a blink of an eye, a pain coursed through his scar. Harry's scream was heard in the distance and Harry saw what he had been dreading the most. Or was it? Harry clutched his scar, so hard that it somehow prevented him from seeing this mysterious person—if it was one. The pain, it was like another warning, this time, a warning that a critical moment would occur. Harry bent down and tried to stop himself from rolling across the dirt floor. This was it... he thought. Maybe the parchment was a Portkey... maybe... maybe it transported me to...to Voldemort's lair... Harry tried to stop imagining what he would find when he squinted his eyes. He breathed hard, trying to grab every breath of fresh air that might be available. He started to back up, trembling and wobbling, trying to get away. He hated hearing those...those terrifying taunts. Those voices... but, Harry thought, is...is this really Voldemort's voice? He couldn't familiarize it. Those tones sounded...sounded so feminine. So womanly. But what kind of girl or any kind of female could ever make his scar burn? It sounded, sounded so inhumane. Even veelas in their terrible state sounded better, and harmless than these kinds. He shuddered tremendously. Then, it stopped. The pain, the chants, and the murmurs—everything stopped. Harry laid himself down to the battered rocks and jarred pieces of metallurgy, which were leftovers of buildings as he had earlier seen. Inhaling heavily, he wondered if he had somehow escaped unnoticed. Impossible. Nothing could be that deaf as to not to hear his shrieks of sudden pain and anguish. He lay still, expecting something foul coming after him. Subsequently, he heard footsteps. He cursed silently under his breath for losing his wand and not going back to look for it. The footsteps grew louder, each thump getting nearer by the minute. He closed his eyes, anticipating the worst to come. He held his breath and waited for the strike. But, somehow, it didn't come. He unbolted his eyes, and instead of seeing flared, red eyes of deatheaters or murderers, he saw... saw cool, calm and...and collected ones. Crimson eyes shining sweetly and competitively under a black velvety hood, concealing the individual's unknown face. Hood? He quickly recalled as he rubbed his eyes to make sure of this unpredictable sight. He glanced back at them and swiftly looked away. Then, he heard laughter. He turned around and sat up, dizziness spreading speedily around him. He saw two of them. Two...two...who were those two people?! Those beings who are giggling...but not at him. Giggling slightly, and nodding at him. Nodding...what were they trying to make me understand? Harry furiously thought as he tried to put the pieces of the confusing puzzle together. Because of his dizzy spell, Harry removed this temporary issue out of his mind, and stared at the eyes of his mystifying captors, or friends or what. Harry didn't exactly know what to call his unidentified company. Something was upon him again. He liked—no, loved staring into their eyes. Crimson and chocolate- toffee eyes were like a mixture of nature. So calm, passive and intriguing. It gave him a sense of security, peacefulness, serenity and...and... "HARRY!" Harry awoke, startled. "Harry, are you ok?" Harry glanced at who addressed him. He saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius looking at him intently. Hermione looked a ghastly shade of white, together with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who looked almost petrified. "Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked, his voice cracking. "Yes, Ron," said Lupin, checking Harry's state, "He's going to be fine." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, while the three girls quivered slightly. "What...what happened? Where are they? Who are they?" Harry frantically asked, looking around. "Who...who...what are you talking about?" asked Hermione, her tone shuddering. "Wait, what exactly happened?" Harry finally asked them, looking from one to another. He felt tired, annoyed and foolishly stupid to ask those questions, when nobody else seemed to have understood. "Well, you see Harry," started Fred, looking pale, "When the parchment glowed and uh, burned up, it...it..." "It threw a beam at you and you started screaming." Said Ron. "We thought you were having a fit. When you started saying those words... those nonsense words...it made you sound so inhuman." Said Hermione, fighting the urge to cry. "Yeah...it was like being on your deathbed...you sounded worse than being affected by the Dementors. You were shaking, like having a...a fit or something." Commented George, looking like his twin. "Muttering about...about death...about pain and...and You-Know-Who's name." Said Ron, gulping. "So I wasn't transported? That wasn't a Portkey? But...but it seemed so real...my wand, where's my wand?" Harry searched his jeans and shirt and, after a while, took out his wand. "But, it shouldn't be here." Said Harry, confused. Ginny cried silently on her mother's shoulder and let Mrs. Weasley whisk her out of the room. "What did you see Harry?" Sirius asked him. Harry looked at him, amazed. "What do you mean?" he asked. He squeezed his brain, wanting to replay a memory. "Oh no...oh no, please, don't make me forget!" Harry cried out as he held his head, shaking himself, feverishly. "I'm losing the memory! It... it's disappearing!" said Harry, wailing. "What do you recall?" Lupin asked, soothingly. "Nothing but..." "But what?" Sirius and Lupin chorused, moving forward for Harry's single piece of information. "Eyes...the most beautiful ones I've ever seen..." Harry muttered, nonsensely, looking blankly at Ron's streaked orange wall. "As I've expected." Said Lupin, regretfully. "Professor Lupin, how...why...how come you weren't able to come through?" Hermione asked, timidly. "Xaulgattz" was the only word Lupin could use to describe the incidence. "Er—"said Fred, doubtfully. "Bless you," commented George. Ron looked bewildered. "No, no, XAULGATTZ. Hermione, would you please come with me to the attic?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded, with traces of hesitation. Then, with a leading hand, Sirius and Hermione went towards the attic. "Uh, does Sirius know what he's doing?" Harry asked, uncertainly, wiping his sweat away. "Yes. Lets just wait for them to come down..." answered Lupin calmly, sitting down. After a few uneventful minutes, with no one making a sound, except tearful sobs from the next room, Hermione and Sirius came back, holding a large black and antique book, with bloody red dwarfish inscriptions around it. Hermione looked fascinated and at the same time, curious at what it could be. Harry and Ron gave each other small grins. Hermione could never resist a book, even a mysterious and perhaps deadly one at that. Lupin stood up, flashed a grateful smile at the duo, took out his wand, said a very extensive and complex spell, struck the book, and to the group's surprise, ascended slowly, glowing, the red inscriptions blazed like fire, and...and... fell flat open on Ron's wooden floor. Lupin wasted no time and stared flipping aimlessly through the pages. Later than, 20 minutes had past, Lupin had a successful, but tired expression. "Xaulgattz. Hermione, would you please read this?" "Yes!" Hermione excitedly exclaimed. She got the book and cleared her throat. And in a minute, started to read. "XAULGATTZ: mystical beings who perform mind sorcery, and are considered to be of great descendants. These are supernatural beings who don't need the use of wands, (unlike most wizards and witches) but have and contain infinite power. They can also be aided with the use of special scepters which response to the call of their highest ability; and are at it's maximum when present at their influential state. With the aid of one of the descended chosen ones and most rare and extraordinary of scepters, that's when the XAULGATTZ are considered at it's deadliest. But no one in existence since the 690th century, are present, but five selected ones, three which have died, and two, prophesized to be born after the child who destroys terror lives..." Hermione slowly looked up, uneasily. "Uh, so you mean to say... these Xaulgattz are...are..." Ron gulped, "the most powerful...?" "That's right Ron! And if ever they fall to the wrong sides...well...Harry won't be needed...in—" "Yeah!" Ron and the twins exclaimed, knowing what he would say, "We know!" "Man, those Xaulgattz sound so...so... totally wicked." Said Fred, going back to his normal state as he started grinning mischievously. "Yep, I know," agreed George, "imagine what we'd be able to achieve with that kind of power." "Boys, those are not funny." Said Sirius, looking at the twins in a serious manner. "Yes, Sirius is right," agreed Lupin, "Didn't you listen to what Hermione just read? Xaulgattz are 'mind wizards'. They don't use wands like any normal witch or wizard—" "That's because they aren't normal." Said Ron. "Er, right and don't you get it?" said Lupin, as the twins shook their heads deliberately. "Because of that power, it prevented us from coming, in time to help Harry." "Yes, Lupin is right. When I first sensed its strong essence, I quickly bounded upstairs, only to find myself being thrown against the wall." Sirius shared quietly. "Xaulgattz are immensely strong beings. I never thought I'd see the day when the prophecy will be able to make sense." "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "No, I can't tell you. It's too much as a forbidden information to keep. Yes. It's better if you don't know..." Lupin informed them. "Well, since nothing else is wrong around here, why don't we get a much needed rest? I believe we all need it from our little excitement." Mrs. Weasley suggested as she went into the room, unexpectedly. "How's Ginny?" Hermione quickly asked. "She's fine, the poor dear." "It was too much of a shock for her." Said Fred. "Yeah, Ginny could never handle anything unusual." George said "Bloodcurdling, you mean." Ron corrected, shakingly. So do you Ron." The twins stated. Ron threw them a disgruntled look. "Now boys, don't be too hard on your sister." Said Mrs. Weasley, firmly. "Yeah, it's not her fault if she was worried about Harry. We all were worried about Harry." Hermione defensively shot back. Harry looked away. He hated it when everyone was giving him a 'Lets-all-feel-sorry-for-Harry' sentiment. It made him experience being powerless and fragile. "Well, I'm doing what Molly suggested. Rest. It'll do us all good." "Not me," said Fred, "I'm gonna practice Quidditch. Come on George, you can join us if you like, you two." He said, referring to Ron and Harry. "Suit yourselves." Said Lupin, as he, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley stepped out. After a quick crack, the twins had apparated. "Wanna join them Harry?" asked Ron, taking out his Comet Two-Sixty. "Ron, no way can Harry do that." Said Hermione. "How come? Fred and George and I can do it, why can't he?" Ron shot back. "Well, for one thing, you guys weren't the ones who went through what Harry did, and second Harry doesn't want to do that, do you Harry? He's tired, sweaty, exhausted—" "Yeah, I think I will. Hold on a minute Ron, I'll just get my Firebolt." Said Harry, as he observed Ron's face, when somehow, he couldn't quite see, a pang of hurt and resentment flashed quickly along Ron's eyes. "...Ok mate. I'll, I'll go on ahead..." said Ron, who quickly bolted for the door, and went swiftly outside, to where Fred and George were throwing apples. Harry then found his Firebolt, gave a wee smile to Hermione and dashed outside, to where Ron and the other's were. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes and she muttered to herself as she started to head towards Ginny's quarters. "What is wrong with Harry...?" Hermione silently asked herself, with the feeling of anxiety. The rest of the day went fairly well, or quick, rather, and it was time for everyone to get some real rest and relaxation for their well needed strength tomorrow.  
  
"Harry! Come on mate, wake up!" Ron shouted, changing into his pants and sleeves. Harry opened his eyes and yawned heavily. He stood up and went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, flossed, washed his face and started changing. This was the day they were going to Diagon Alley for their required things. Both went down to the kitchen and saw that everyone had already been eating. After the meal, and, by pairs, went to the fireplace, got some Floo powder and transported themselves. Fred and George weren't allowed to Apparate, because Mrs. Weasley wanted the group to stay together. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley hadn't returned yet, but Lupin assured him that he was still busy at the Ministry. With everyone ready, they started heading towards Diagon Alley, with Lupin and Sirius going first, Ron and Harry next, followed by Hermione and Ginny, then, with reluctant and childish protests, Fred and George continued, and at last, Mrs. Weasley, who made one last check up around the house, and with a pinch of Floo powder, she herself was taken to Diagon Alley. "Well then," said Mrs. Weasley, as she gave them each their letters, "Why don't we just meet here? After, hmm... about an hour?" she asked. Everyone agreed. "But," Hermione asked as she eyed Sirius, who was in his animal form, "Who's going to take Si—I mean Padfoot?" "Don't worry Hermione, Me and Padfoot will be going together. We have some things to be discussed at the Ministry." "Oh! You're heading towards the Ministry?" asked Ginny. "Yes. We have to talk to—uh, never mind," said Lupin as Padfoot gritted his teeth, "We just have to find out if the Ministry's going to approve, uh, her. You need not know now, you'll find out soon." He assured them. "Well, since that's settled, her you go dears, I picked up your money earlier yesterday." Said Mrs. Weasley as she gave each of her children, Harry and Hermione a leather pouch. Harry's and Hermione's moneybag seemed a bit larger compared to what the Weasley's had. But Fred and George didn't mind, and instead, winked at Harry. Harry knew what they meant. Fred and George had a little sum of money hidden from their mother's knowing. "Well then, me and George gotta go! See you later mum!" Said Fred, as he and his twin started turning away. "Bye mum! Bye you guys! See you around!" said George over his shoulder. "Don't you two dare buy anything useless and dangerous!" called Mrs. Weasley after them. Lupin and Padfoot secretly grinned at each other, in relation to remembering their old days. "Well then, me and Padfoot must be off!" said Lupin. Ron had a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he kept himself from laughing. "See you Molly." Said Lupin, and with that, he and Padfoot walked away. "Well then, come on Ginny, I have a lot of things to get down so we better start going now." "But mum, can't I go with Harry and the others?" Ginny pleaded. "Um, not now dear. They have a lot of things they want to... relive" said Mrs. Weasley, as she smiled at the trio. "Yeah Ginny, see you around." Said Ron, as they started walking around. As soon as they were sure they were out of earshot, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into a corner. "Listen you guys, I...I have something I need to tell you." "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah mate, what is it?" asked Ron, uncertainly. "Well...I have seen those Xaulgattz somewhere—" "Where?" Hermione asked urgently. "In...in my dreams. Look, I saw them. Those two who were supposed to be prophesized." "Did you see their face?" Ron asked. "No, they were covered by their hoods. But something is not right." "What?" the two chorused. "Well, the first time I saw them, well, their eyes, their expressions looked so...so...deadly." Ron and Hermione looked at each other, worriedly. "And now, they look so... peaceful. It's like you want to be in a never- ending fantasy. A dream where nothing comes and goes..." "Harry—" "It's like, I don't want to leave them..." "Harry, listen, I...I also felt their strange power, and I can't deny that it felt so...so..." Hermione said, looking unhappy. "Yeah, I know," Harry promptly said, "How 'bout you, Ron?" "I don't know, I was to scared to ever take notice." Ron said. "Well... I don't really understand what actually happened. It was like I wanted to get something I knew was unattainable..." "Harry, please stop..." Hermione pleadingly said. "I wanted them..." "Harry—" "I wanted...her..." "HARRY!" shouted Ron and Hermione as one. That shook Harry back to his senses. "Sorry you guys..." he said, looking abashed. "It's ok." Said Hermione sympathetically, "Look, why don't we worry about those two later? And lets just have some fun." "Yeah mate. Why don't we try checking out whether new models of broomsticks have arrived? I heard that a sort, Twilightspin, I think that's its kind, anyway, is a better model than the Firebolt. Bet it costs much though..." "Sure." Said Harry, who started grinning. And after that, the three went about their plan. The three started to head first to the Apothecary, they had to replenish their potions set ("I really hoped that Snape would forget to hand us these things" said Ron sadly) and tried to tell Hermione off that buying to much of the of cobblebark and flobberworm mucus would cause a disaster and not to mention, a horrible smell in the dungeon ("Who would notice though?" Hermione stated, glumly, after she gave in to Ron and Harry's reasoning.) After purchasing their potions, beakers and new ingredients to be used, the three headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry had to buy a new set of dress robes for future parties and balls that would occur only in the higher years. Ron said that he already got one, from Fred and George, and had suddenly asked Hermione how she and her 'Vicky' had been doing. Hermione told him to mind his own business while pink patches lightly appeared on her cheeks. Then, they headed towards Flourish and Blotts to acquire their well needed books, which of course, included Standard Book of Spells, Book Five. After about twenty minutes or so, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get a treat. "Finally!" Ron said grinning, placing his bags at his side while taking a seat. "Yeah, carrying all those things...they really can start an appetite." Said Hermione. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. As usual, Hermione bought more books than needed. "Really Hermione, I wonder why" Harry asked, sarcastically. Hermione blushed. "Well, don't mind me if I really want to study!" said Hermione, rather red in the face. Ron and Harry smirked. After that, Florean Fortescue himself came and asked what their orders would be. Then, with a slight bow, Florean went to get what they wanted. Hermione and Harry talked gaily when they heard a drawling voice behind them. A voice they knew so well. "Well then, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the mudblood. Come to get free ice creams? I suspect they'd give you out of pity." Sneered Draco. The three turned about slightly to face their forever nemesis. "Well, well Malfoy, it really is a surprise to see you. Can't bear the thought of eating another of you mother's dish? I suppose so, since your house-elf left you and all." Hermione composedly responded. Harry and Ron smiled, while Draco turned a bit pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother mudblood." Draco shot back. "Then why don't you just go and leave us alone?" Ron said. Draco ignored him and looked at Harry. "Heard the news Potter?" "What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked, unmoved. "Well, as you can see, I'm here to celebrate my being a Prefect." Draco said, in a rather, proud way. "Ha! Is that what you call news? Well, I must admit that's really bad news," Ron said with a grin, "Were prefects too." Ron continued, referring to himself and Hermione. Draco looked taken aback. He then cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose Dumbledore had no choice, since he had to choice you." Said Draco. "Why aren't you going away Malfoy? did your parents abandon you?" Hermione said, annoyed by his presence. "You better watch you language mudblood." Said Draco, growling. "Then why don't you leave us alone?" Hermione shot back, as she stood up. Harry and Ron stood up too, in case Hermione needed backing. "Hermione, quit it, ok? He's not worth your time." Harry said. "Yeah Hermione. I'll take care of him." Said Ron. "No, I will. I've had enough." Harry firmly said. He then walked over to Malfoy, who seemed pleased with Harry fighting him. "Want to fight me Potter? I expect you do. Not afraid of breaking the rules huh?" Draco said, as he was taking his wand out. Some people looked over at what the commotion was all about. Then, as Harry was going to get his wand out, Fred and George apparated—uh appeared. "Hey! I wondered why a crowd was around." Fred said looking at Harry. "Leave Malfoy, if you don't want us ganging up on you." George said. Since Draco had no other choice, he placed his wand back into his pocket and glanced lividly at the direction of the three. "I'll get you another time Potter." He said as he started to leave. Harry put his own wand back into his pocket and resumed to sit down on his chair. "Malfoy's really trouble." Said Hermione, as Florean arrived with their sundaes. "Yeah. I'll get him soon. Just wait." Ron grumbled. Putting a spoon on his platter of ice cream. "Don't let him get to you Ron." Said Fred. "Yeah, we'll handle him. Soon. But not today." And with that, the twins apparated somewhere else. "Easy for them to say. Malfoy isn't their batch." Ron said, taking a spoonful of icing into his mouth. "Yeah Ron." Agreed Harry, eating his sundae, bit by bit, "We'll show them. During Quidditch games" "Hey, Harry," said Hermione, putting her spoon under her chin, "You still haven't gotten a new keeper right?" "Since you've mentioned it, yeah... I think Angelina would be the one to take care of that, but I think that they'll hold a try out or something..." "Maybe I'd audition." Ron jokingly said. "Hmm... why don't you?" Harry said, thoughtfully. "...Maybe I will." Ron said, considering his own idea. "Yeah Ron," Hermione agreed, "I'll bet you'll be a natural!" "You really think so?" said Ron, looking down, feeling self-conscious. "Yeah! Hermione's right Ron! I don't think anyone would be better than you! You caught and blocked all those apples yesterday." Harry commented. "You really think so?" Ron asked, making sure, "You really think that I can do it? I mean being part of the Quidditch team has been my dream so..." "Yeah Ron, believe us. You can do it." Harry encouraged. "Well, since you think I could do it..." "You CAN do it Ron." Hermione assured him. Ron turned pink and muttered a thank you to both Harry and Hermione. Hermione smiled and Harry could see the so-called-tension Ron was having. He decided to ask Ron about it, in another time. While they were happily eating their snacks, Harry accidentally heard a conversation from the next table. "You think so my lad?" said the stranger. "Yes. Dumbledore told me so. They would be there. They would be here." Responded the other one. Dumbledore? Harry thought. He decided that he would listen more closely. "So...so you think that Cornelius Fudge had been going through that tiring process, just to keep this detail undiscovered?" "Yes, I believe so. I never thought that the old ghoul's prophecy would, would ever suffice." Prophecy? Harry thought, his heart beginning to race, as he leaned more closely, to avoid missing any important parts. But that was bad luck for Harry, since a person went through their aisle and blocked their talk with a very loud "EXCUSE ME!" and when he looked back, the strangers were already paying their bill and leaving. He looked at their faces. They must be people from the Ministry. Harry suspected, as both wore robes and had folders under their arms... but... what were they talking about? Concerning Dumbledore to be part of that conversation, it must be a really essential and might involve Hogwarts business. Maybe... "Hey Harry, Earth to HARRY!" Ron said, snapping in front of Harry's face. Harry then realized he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying! "Oh man, sorry guys." "Finally Harry, what took you so long? Still thinking 'bout Cho now are you?" Ron said smirking. Harry flushed. It had been a while since he thought of Cho... "Anyways, we better leave. It's almost an hour." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ron said, picking up his stuff. Harry smiled and agreed. They paid for their meal, got their belongings and went to their required meeting place. Everybody had arrived and they were set to go. The group went to a Floo powder agency and there, went back to the Burrow. It was a tiring day, so everyone didn't have much to say or talk about. Even the twins became quiet, and they usually aren't. Minutes became hours, and days turned into weeks, two on the contrary, and it was finally the day for all of them to return back to the castle: Hogwarts. (Hey! Im done with my second chap! Hope 2 get some good reviews soon! Always, Athletiicharmm) 


End file.
